RoChu, It started out with a kiss , hetalia
by shiro-tsubasa-chan
Summary: Yao on a picnic, Mr.Panda, Ivan and Yao's bedroom ;3


RoChu fanfic idea while I talked to Angel the Neko! (This is my first Fanfiction)

In Yao's P.O.V

It was sunny today in the sunflower filled field.

I was having a picnic with my Panda: Mr Panda. He was eating bamboo shoots and water chestnuts, while I was eating rice with steamed vegetables and some fish.

Suddenly, Mr Panda ran into the sunflowers, so I followed him as I called:

"Mr Panda! Where have you run to?"

"Hello there pretty panda, where did you come from?" I heard from the North-East. I followed the voice.

I saw Mr Panda, but he was in the air. No, he was in Ivan's arms and I blushed. I ran to hug Mr Panda but I fell onto Ivan instead while Mr Panda went back to the picnic basket.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Ivan. I-I didn't mean to-aru" I stuttered while blushing more noticeably.

"Do not worry Yao." He spoke smiling with soft words. This is when I realised: he wasn't wearing his jacket, but simply a vest with his scarf.

(Author's note: for the fangirls out there, he IS wearing boxers and ripped jeans)

Ivan was still smiling as he pointed out: "Yao are you happy to see me?"

"Why aru?" I asked curiously

"You seem to have grown your vital regions." He stated, and it was true! I felt so embarrassed by this that I hid my face in his chest.

Ivan just chuckled and suggested we go back to my house, which I agreed to. As I got up off the ground, he sat up and kissed me on my forehead. By this point my face was as red as my top.

Ivan chuckled again. I liked it when he chuckled because it made me happy.

_ _ 1 hour later _ _

We got to my house before dark and we kissed on the lips. He was gentle and sweet, but after a while he got hugged me closely and whispered into my ear:

"How much do you like me, dahh?" In a questioning tone.

I didn't know how to answer this, but I opened my mouth anyway. Ivan sneakily slipped his tongue into my mouth and caressed my own tongue. To deepen the kiss I put my arms around his neck.

Ivan then looked at me, then to my bedroom. I wasn't sure what he had meant until he grabbed my hand and took me upstairs.

_ _ Upstairs_ _

He undressed himself and me too! I blushed really hard as we both noticed that my vital regions had fully grown.

Ivan pinned me down to the bed, not too hard but not too softly either and started to kiss down my neck, which made me moan quietly. I didn't know how Ivan heard it but it made his vital regions grow a little bit. As he bit my neck down to my stomach, his and my vital regions hardened.

He licked and sucked it. It felt amazing although I had to cover my mouth just in case a moan escaped from my lips. Ivan smiled as I twitched and I came into his mouth, to my surprise he swallowed.

I did the same to him but it took me longer to make him cum as he was stroking my hair, like I was his pet or something.

Ivan put his fingers inside of me gently and said "You a virgin, dahh?" All I could do was nod at that moment time because his fingers had felt really big.

"You look cute when you blush and go shy." He added. This is when he put on a condom and said: "This might hurt a little but it will get better, and if it makes you feel better... I'm also a virgin."

This did make me feel better and more relaxed as he entered. It hurt but at the same time pleasured me...

He was slow and soft at first, i think it was because he didn't want to hurt me too much, but to my surprise it sent waves of pleasure throughout my whole body!

I tried to say something but i couldn't because of the amount of pleasure that was there.

Ivan stopped and spoke "You wanted to say something didn't you? Dahh"

I replied quickly and shyly "Y-yes, i did aru. I-i-i would like you to .. umm... g-go harder and faster p-please aru"

"Anything for my little Yao-kun" He said in a calm but happy tone of voice.

He started going in and out at the faster, harder pace i had asked him to do.

It felt amazing, so amazing i wasn't sure where I was but I definitely know who I was with.

I could also feel Ivan getting bigger in his vital regions that was inside me, with this he got faster and faster and faster until...

We both came at the same time and I moaned really loudly and Ivan moaned quietly.

"Did it really feel that good" he said with a smirk and a wink of his eye.

Breathless, I managed to say "Y-yes aru, it w-was amazing!"

Ivan seemed pleased with the feedback.

"Ivan, could you keep this a secret, please?"

"Of course, as I said, anything for my Yao-kun"

"Oh. And Ivan, I love you this much!" I smiled as I stretched out my arms.

"And this is how much I love Yao-kun" He laughed as he stretched his arms and held me close to his chest. This is the position We fell asleep too.

This was the first time we had shared our feelings to the max, together.#

Thank-you for reading :3 very appreciated , shiro-tsubasa-chan.


End file.
